Brown Eyed Girl
by CharmedMummy
Summary: Danny already has his brown eyed girl.  Part of my Everything Old is New Again series.


**AN:** I just heard this Van Morrison song on the radio the other day and I had to write a fic around it for my "Everything Old is New Again" series. Chronologically it comes before anything else I've written in this series so you don't have to read any of my other work to enjoy this story.

Thanks as always to my amazing beta **Kerry Blue** (who pointed out a crucial mistake I made in this particular story and I'm very grateful to her for catching it) and my good friend **printandpolish** who continues to encourage me in my writing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _CSI:NY_ or any of its characters. I also do not own the great song "Brown Eyed Girl" by Van Morrison. I only own the random plot bunnies that come to life in my head and whatever original stuff comes from that. All of this is intended for pure entertainment.

* * *

"You know, they're not going to disappear if you take your eyes off of them." Danny turned to find his wife watching him from the doorway.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" His gaze fell back down on his daughters. It had been two weeks since they were born and he still couldn't believe they were here.

"No, you didn't wake me, considering I think you've been here for awhile. Your side of the bed isn't warm." Lindsay walked over and joined him in watching the two little girls in the crib. They had two cribs, one for each of their daughters, but so far the girls were resisting sleeping apart. Even the nurses in the hospital had had to relent and let them sleep near one another. Eventually they would have to get the girls used to sleeping on their own, but for now their parents needed as much sleep as they could get so they let the twins choose their own sleeping arrangements.

At least Lindsay had thought she and Danny were getting more sleep than they had when Dominic was first born. But she was guessing that this wasn't the first night that Danny had gotten up to watch the girls for a long period of time. "Are you okay, Danny?"

"What?" He looked up at Lindsay. "Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed softly at the look Lindsay gave him. It was rare these days that he could fool her. "Okay, so I'm freaking out."

Lindsay rubbed his arm. "Granted Dom is only two, but I think we're doing okay with him so far. What makes you think we can't handle these two?"

"Well, for starters, there's two of them. And then there's the fact that they're girls." Lindsay wanted to laugh until she realized that Danny wasn't joking. He was well and truly terrified. "What am I doing as the father to two girls, Lindsay? I mean, me as a father period is probably a joke to a lot of people, but at least with Dominic I can relate to him on some things. I was scared when he was born too, but I was also excited about teaching him baseball and all of that kind of stuff." He looked down at his daughters again. "I love these girls with every breath I take, but I don't know the first thing about being a good father for them."

Lindsay rubbed his back. "Well, for starters, just because they're girls doesn't mean you can't teach them baseball." She smiled at the rolling of her husband's eyes that she got at that. She knew he hadn't meant it that way, but it merited saying anyway. "And think about it, a reformed player has got a head start for when his daughters become teenagers because he knows what to look out for." She laid a hand on one of his and gave it a squeeze. "But I think we've got a few years before we have to worry about any of that, Dan."

He half-smiled, trying his best to overcome his fears. "Yeah, I know. It's just kind of hitting me all at once, you know? You'd think I would have been prepared for the emotions after having our first kid, but I just wasn't prepared for this at all."

"I don't think you ever can be completely prepared for any kid, whether it's your first or your fifth. And we got two for the price of one to boot. It's bound to scare us a bit. You and I both know I'll likely have a panic attack the first day I go back to work and have to leave them, just like I did with Dominic. You're just getting your freak out done earlier."

Danny snorted, then leaned down to soothe one of his daughters who had stirred at the noise. "They are going to have me wrapped around their little fingers, aren't they?"

"'Going to'?" She grinned as her husband stuck out his tongue at her. Reaching down to softly touch the daughter that Danny wasn't caressing, Lindsay's face got a little more serious. "Do you think we were okay with naming them after us though? I've been regretting it almost since we did it. I just…I don't want them to feel like they have to live up to anything just because of the names they got."

Danny leaned down and kissed his wife's forehead. "I don't think names alone would make them think that, no. Lots of people feel pressured about expectations without being named after their parents and vice versa, so I think it all depends on how we raise them. God, if I thought giving our daughter my name meant she had to be anything like me, there is no way I would have gone ahead with your idea."

Lindsay smacked him across the shoulder. "Our daughter would be so lucky to grow up to be like you." Danny chuckled and turned to draw Lindsay against his chest, both of them still facing the crib and their sleeping angels. "At least Daniella is a pretty name," Lindsay went on after a few moments. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into naming our other daughter after a state."

"We named her after _you_, Montana, not the state. And I was all for naming her Lindsay, but you were the one who wouldn't go for that."

His wife looked up at him, putting her chin on his chest. "Like that wouldn't have been confusing. It's exactly why you said that if we named one of them Daniella that she couldn't go by Dani."

He shrugged. "Ella is a prettier name anyway." He cocked his head to the side. "And I think Montana is a beautiful name. I wouldn't have kept calling you it all this time if I didn't think so. I mean sure, I would have probably still used it to tease you, but the name has become more than that. And it's not like we're going to call her that all the time; we said we would shorten it to Ana."

"But there will still be those first days of school when a teacher calls out her full first name and things like that. Do you think she'll hate us for it at some point?"

"Maybe. But then I think when she gets older she'll love us for it. It's not some crazy name we came up with off the top of our heads and it's not hard for people to say or spell. But it's got special meaning for us and I think she'll like that."

"I guess you're right." Lindsay laid her head back on his chest, their arms around one another. "Do you think any of our kids will grow up to be cops?"

"I don't know," Danny answered, "but God help the criminals if they do. I mean, they've got Messer _and_ Monroe blood, how could they not clean up the streets before lunchtime?" They both chuckled, then settled down to watch their daughters for a few minutes. "They're perfect, aren't they?" he breathed.

Lindsay hesitated a second and then answered, "Yeah."

Danny looked down to see his wife with a slightly sheepish expression on her face. "Whoa, back up, are you thinking our daughters aren't perfect in some way?"

"No, they are, and I love them, it's just…" Lindsay sighed. "Okay, here's the thing, all of our kids look like you."

Danny quirked an eyebrow. "And this is a problem?"

"Of course not, I love you and I'm thrilled that our kids look like you, I just…I guess I was just hoping that since our first child was a boy with your eyes that maybe with twin girls I'd end up getting at least one with brown eyes. But I swear, you're proving all the biologists wrong who say that blue eyes are a recessive trait. I know their eye color might change over time, but knowing my luck with the Messer genes they'll stay blue forever."

Danny laughed, but tried to muffle it by kissing the top of his wife's head so that they didn't wake the babies sleeping nearby. "Oh, hon, I didn't know you were hoping for that." He looked down and lifted her chin. "But I'm kind of glad that neither of them have your eyes and I sort of hope they never do. You know why?" Lindsay shook her head. "Because I've already got my brown eyed girl." He gently kissed her, then left a trail of kisses up her face until he kissed each of her closed eyelids. "I would already do anything for them," he murmured, his forehead against hers, "but if they had your eyes? The sky wouldn't even be the limit." Lindsay smiled through her tears and reached up to bring his head down to hers to kiss him again. As they broke apart a few moments later, Danny began moving them around the room and softly singing in her ear as they danced. _My brown eyed girl, You my brown eyed girl._


End file.
